lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
6270 The Empress
6270 The Empress is a Pirates of the Caribean 2012 set. It will have 6 minifigures. It's models are the Empress ship. Description The Empress is around the same size as the Queen Anne's Revenge. There is many differences, though. There is an upper deck, and it can lift up to reveal the bottom deck. The bottom deck includes some cannons and some lanterns, too. There is also a small bathhouse and the anchor. The upper deck doesn't have that many details, except for some Singapore lanterns hung up next to the Captain's Cabin. Inside the Captain's Cabin, there is some windows the can explode. There is also a desk with the tidal charts on them, and a drawer with Sao's Piece of Eight in it. The Captain's Cabin's roof can lift up. On the highest deck, there is the steering wheel and more lanterns. The mast includes the giant red scaly-like sails. Minifigures Sao Feng's minifigure is similar to his video game design. He has the A-shaped scar and the green robes. His accesories are his Piece of 8 and his sword. Elizebath Swan's minifigure is exclusive to this set. She is wearing her robes that she wore in her scene on the Empress in the film. She has a headpeice similar to Nute Gunray's except shorter, olive green, and with some marks on it. She also has the detailed robes. Her face expression is disaproving. Her other one is scared. Her accesories are a sword. Tai Hung's minifgure is different the the video game's betrayal. His skin is darker and his outfit is different. His expression is angry. He does however, wear his straw hat. His weapon is a gun. The Tattoo Pirate's minifgure is similar to the game's version. He has the same hair and legs as the game. His torso is the same as shirtless Dastan's (Prince of Persia), except it has tattoos on it. His face expression is neither dad nor happy, and has some wrinkles on it. His other expression is terrified. James Norrington's minifigure is different then his version in The Mill. This time, he has Cuttler Beckett's hairpiece, and a new headpiece exclusive to himself. The double-sided head has a happy and annoyed side. His body slightly resembles Beckett's too, but it is different. His weapons are a gun and a sword. Bootstrap Bill is a minifgure exclusive to this set. He has a face with an angry face, barnacles, and a new sticky starfish piece that can go on his face. Bill's accesories are his sword, and a new design of Davy Jones's chest that resembles the film's chest more. Bill also has the bandana-hat piece. Poster This set's poster has Tai Hung steering the ship. The Tattoo Pirate is with Elizebeth and Sao Fang, who are fighting Bootstrap Bill. James Norrington is sneaking behind Bootstrap. The ship is shown from the side. Effects *Top deck can lift up! *The windows of the Captain's cabin can explode! *Hide Sao's Piece of Eight in a drawer. *Launch the cannons! *Relax in the bath house. Category:Pirates of the Caribean Category:Custom Sets